Le traumatisme d'Harry Potter
by Azriell
Summary: Pourquoi quand Harry Potter rentre dasn la salle commune des Serpentards il en ressort traumatisé? BzDm PpHg
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Azills

Titre: Le traumatisme d'Harry Potter

couples: Blaise Zabini x Draco Malfoy, allusion Pansy Parkinson x Hermione Granger.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Aucun de ces beaux personnages ne m'appartient (malheureusement...)

Note: Juste une fanfiction comme ça.. Donc c'est pas sensé être la bombe litteraire de l'année... '- -

Le Traumatisme D'Harry Potter

Harry en était sûr maintenant, Malfoy était un mangemort. En fait, pour être sincert, ça faisait depuis pas mal de temps déjà qu'il en était sûr.

Il se rappelait encore de l'expression de Ron et Hermione quand il leur avait annoncé la "nouvelle". Ce n'était pas de l'étonnement comme il s'y attendait mais plutôt de l'exaspération. Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer: "Harry, ça fait depuis le début de l'année que tu nous répètes que Malfoy est un mangemort, c'est plus un scoop, tu sais!"

Harry s'était alors tourné vers Dumbledore pour lui exposer ses soupcons. Le vieux mage l'avait regardé avec son regard je-sais-tout-et-tu-ne-sais-rien.

En déséspoir de cause, Il avait rendu visite à Hagrid. Celui-çi l'avait cru avec une admiration sourde-muette. Mais... A quoi ça l'avancait?

C'est alors qu'il avait eu l'illumination-pas si illumination que ça- de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, de suivre un Serepentard, de s'infiltrer dans leur salle commune et de récolter le plus d'informations sur Malfoy.Il se disait que, sûrement, les Serpentards aimaient répeter la même chose qui ne les concernait pas toute la soirée et que donc, il pourrait enregistrer les conversations pour ammener les gens à ENFIN l'écouter.

A son grand étonnement, il avait réussi facilement à s'introduire dans la salle commune, il s'était tapi dans un coin avec un sourire triomphant plaqué sur son visage, prèt à enregistrer la conversation quand il le faudrait.

Pour le moment, la conversation des Serpentards présents portaient sur le Quiddich et leur future et assurée victoire sur les Griffondors. Harry du retenir un ricanement, les Serpentard n'avaient jamais gagné, c'était hillarant de penser qu'ils étaient sûr de remporter la victoire.

Il remarqua que Mafloy ne prenait pas part à la conversation et que, en fait, tout bien réflechit, il n'était pas dans la pièce.

Comme s'il l'avait controlée, Pansy profita de ce moment pour sonder la pièce et pour demander où se trouvait le Prince de Serpentard.

Milicent pouffa, accompagnée de Théodore Nott, elle s'exclama:

"A ton avis, Pansy? Hermione Granger fait grandement baisser tes capacités cérébrales à ce que je vois!"

Pansy prit un air rêveur.

"Vuiii"

Cette fois-çi, Millicent éclata franchement de rire, elle ne se moquait pas, elle était heureuse pour son amie qu'elle ait-enfin- réussi à conclure avec Miss-j.. pardon, Hermione Granger, même si elle n'appreciait pas du tout cette dernière.

De son côté, Harry était stupéfait, Pansy était amoureuse de Hermione! Il riait à l'idée que Malfoy aimait une fille qui, elle, ne l'aimait pas mais quand même... Enfin, encore heureux que la Griffondor n'aime pas Pansy, sinon ce serait vr...

"Je suis contente pour toi que tu aies réussi à conclure!"

Harry manqua de s'étouffer, il se retenait de tousser et devenait peu à peu violet. Mais comme pour le moment, il ne mourrait pas, il décida de continuer de ne pas respirer.

"Vuiiii" Soupira à nouveau Pansy, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

A ce moment précis, la porte qui donnait sur le dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit en grand sur deux garçons aux cheveux ébourifés et à l'air franchement béat.

Théodore se serra un peu plus contre Millicent pour leur laisser de la place tout en leur lancant:

"Salut Dray! Hello Blaise!"

Blaise sourit et lui renvoya son salut, Draco avait l'air d'être partit loin, très loin, mais le salua quand même.

Harry, après avoir évité la mort par asphyxie, manqua l'arrèt cardiaque en remarquant que les deux Serpentards se tenait pas la main.

Arrivés près des confortables divants de la salle commune, le dernier des Zabini, après s'être assit, attira le dernier des Malfoy à lui, celui-çi se retrouvant ainsi sur les genoux du bruns. Le blond quand à lui, s'installa plus confortablement sur le Serpentard.

Théodore eut un sourire en coin.

"Toujours ensemble, vous deux? Ca ne va plus maintenant! Pensez à rompre un de ces jours, pour qu'on se divertisse un peu!"

Draco lui tira la langue:

"Laisse-nous tranquille"

Théodore fit mine d'être attristé par les mots du blond.

"Non! Drake! Ne dit pas ça"

Draco se composa un visage boudeur malgré ses yeux amusés.

"Ne m'adresse plus la parole."

Les Serpentards présents éclatèrent de rire, sauf Blaise à qui Draco avait volé un baiser.

Grégory soupira.

"Pitié, on est contents pour vous mais franchement, on a pas besoin de vos ébats en live s'il-vous-plait."

Sous sa cape, Harry hocha la tête frénétiquement. Il venait d'avoir le traumatisme de sa vie.

Draco arracha sa bouche à celle de Blaise, il avait cru appercevoir quelque chose bouger dans un coin de la pièce. Il se demandait si...

Blaise le coupa dans sa reflexion:

"Hé, quelque chose ne va pas?"

Draco secoua la tête.

"Non, non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas!"

Blaise le regarda, septique.

"Bon, si tu le dis..."

Pansy bondit soudain hors de son siège.

"Aah, j'ai oublié!"

Tout les regards se portèrent sur elle.

"Quoi?" interrogea Vincent.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec 'Mione dans 2 minutes, j'y cours!" répondit la jeune fille, hystérique.

Et avec la rapidité d'un éclair au meilleur de sa forme, elle quitta la pièce.

"C'est pratique quand même" dit Théodore au bout d'un moment.

"Quoi?" lui demanda Draco.

"Le fait que toi et Pansy soyez 'fiancés' mais attirés par d'autres personnes, ça aurait posé un tas de problèmes si l'un de vous deux avait été vraiment amoureux."

"C'est vrai.."

Draco eut l'air songeur pendant quelques instants puis se reprit.

"De quoi vous parliez avant qu'on arrive?"

Millicent eut un regard d'emmerdeuse sur son visage.

"Mais de rien! Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais avant d'arriver?"

"Je croyais que nos ébats ne t'interessaient pas?" répliqua Blaise.

Millicent battit des paupières innocament avant de répondre.

"Tiens? Blaise? Tu te sends concerné? Pourquoi ça?"

"A ton avis? J'ai joué un grand role dedans!" répondit Blaise en souriant."Tu veux une preuve?"

"Je te crois sur parole" répondit Millicent en grimacant.

Ils éclatèrent tous à nouveau de rire. enfin, tous.. Facçon de parlre, car, dans un coin, était assit un pauvre petit Griffy qui, là, se entait mal, mais pas un peu mal, il était pret à vomir! Car Harry Potter n'était pas homophobe mais Serpentardphobe. Et l'idée des deux de ces specimens dans un même lit ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

"Bon!", dit Théodore en contemplant la main de blaise qui apparemment s'égarait, "Je crois que je vais aller me coucher... Vous avez l'air de vouloir utiliser la salle commune.."

Millicent sourit et se leva à son tour, Crabbe et Goyle en firent de même. Comme ils étaient les derniers Serpentards dans la salle commune, les deux amants se retouvèrent à deux, ignorant le regard traumatisé dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry tenta de sortir de la salle commune, mais la porte restait bloquée, il se souvint alors que la porte du dortoir des Serpentards se fermait à minuit et se rouvrait à sept heure du matin... Refoulant ses larmes, il alla s'allonger dans un coin et se mit les mains sur ses oreilles en essayant de ne rien entendre.

A sept heures précises, Harry se rua sur la porte avec un soupir contenu de soulagement, il sortit, se débarrassa de sa cape, et courut à toute allure vers son dortoir. Il y trouva un Ron à moitié reveillé mais pas de trace D'Hermione.

"Ron! Tu sais où est Hermione?" Demanda le survivant.

"Elle est à la biblio, mais ça fait longtemps maintenant, presque sept heures, en fait.. Tu veux pas me preter la carte des maraudeurs pour qu'on aille la chercher?" répondit le rouquin.

"Je crois pas que ca soit une bonne idée..." Répondit Harry avec une grimace.

Pour éviter d'avoir à donner des expliquations, il montit rapidement dans son dortoir. Là, il se rendit compte que son micro s'était allumé.

Curieux, il poussa sur le bouton pour écouter ce qu'il avait enregistrer.

Quand il entendit les premiers "mots", son visage se vida de toutes couleurs, il tenta d'arreter la machine mais le bouton etant coincé, c'était impossible. Il jetta alors l'appareil par la fenêtre, celui-çi tomba au milieu de premières années. Croyant s'être débarrassé de son problème, il descendit prendre son déjeuner en chantonant.

Le seul ennui dans son plan parfait, était que son nom était inscrit sur l'appareil.

Finiit! J'espère que ça vous a plus, et si oui, cliquez sur le bouton en bas de l'écran avec marqué 'review' dessus.


	2. Réponse

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà, c'est quelque chose que je fais jamais, mais bon, je me décide.

L'histoire : J'ai reçu une review aujourd'hui, une review qui disait

"degue te ve me faire VOMIR ou quoi?BEURK!"

A mon grand étonnement, cette personne avait laissé son e-mail, je lui ai donc répondu, la réponse est plus bas.

Je sais que c'est nul de mettre ça sur un site de fanfictions et que j'aurais dû mettre ça sur mon skyblog, mais voilà, c'est quelque chose qui concerne cette fic, finalement et puis, surtout je voulais vous demander votre avis.

Eh bien voilà, encore une fois toutes mes excuses.

XXX a dit :

"degue te ve me faire VOMIR ou quoi?BEURK!"

Azriell répond :

« Bonjour bonjour

Je me permet de répondre par mail, c'est pas quelque chose que je fais d'habitude. Mais, je sais pas si t'en souviens, tu m'as laissé une review sur une de mes fics.

Euuh.. Laisse-moi me souvenir.

Je cite: "degue te ve me faire VOMIR ou quoi?BEURK!"

Je veux pas te faire vomir, j'écris pour moi et seulement pour moi. C'est une passion, d'accord?

Si je poste mes fics, c'est premièrement par vanité, je l'admet. C'est parce que j'adore les compliments et qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment, ma fic. Ensuite, c'est pour les critiques constructives. Mais attention, j'ai pas dit les petits messages de débiles, j'ai dis les critiques constructives. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte en écrivant cette unique ligne, mais il n'y a RIEN dedans, t'es toute seule dans ton petit monde où les hétéros par milliers se tiennent par la main et où tout est bien rangé. De plus, au cas où tu t'en serait pas rendue compte, il y a une petite croix en haut à droite de te écran. Alors quoi? Si tu l'as lue jusqu'au bout, pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'envoie ça? C'est pour te donner bonne conscience? Parce que tout ça c'est trop "degue"? S'il y a bien quelque chose qui me donne envie de vomir ici, c'est toi.

Où alors, tu n'aimes pas mon style d'écriture, mais qui tu es pour trouver que ça te donne envie de vomir? Trouve-le ridicule si tu veux, j'aurais eu au moins le mérite de te faire rire. J'écris moins bien qu'un milliard de personnes et j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais au moins, ce que je fais, c'est pas du plagiat, c'est ce qui est sorti de ma tête, c'est pas forcément conventionnel et je sais bien que je trouverais toujours des gens comme toi pour trouver ça dégoûtant. Mais je m'en fous, d'accord? Je vais pas écrire des petites histoires comme tout le monde où personne n'aura rien à redire parce que ça sera follement banal et merveilleusement dans les normes! Et le pire, c'est que je perd mon temps à te répondre. Oh et, tu sais quoi? J'ai rencontré une personne comme toi il y a pas si longtemps, et je m'étais énervé contre elle aussi. Je crois que je peux pas m'en empêcher et j'espère que je le pourrais jamais. Bien. C'est un review reply bien plus long que ceux que je fais d'habitude pour ceux qui m'ont adressé une critique positive, sans doute parce que je peux leur dire que "merci", mais toi, tu me met en colère, et c'est une grande source d'inspiration.

Je sais bien que tu vas jamais me répondre, et quand lisant un message sans langage msn/sms, tu vas t'empresser d'aller vomir dans tes beaux wc, je me fais pas d'illusion, peut-être que tu fais très jeune par ton côté très con, et peut-être que je fais très vieille avec mon discours moraliste et mes mots qui font plus de deux syllabes, mais si tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis, alors tu vas me répondre, j'en suis sûre. mais je crois aussi que ce sont de ces belles idées reçues qu'on adopte bien trop facilement.

Bye »

Ne me dites pas que c'est stupide ce que je fais, parce que j'en ai conscience, mais je voulais votre avis à vous en tant que fanficeuse.

Et finalement, c'est simplement une review reply « comme avant »

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sympas.


End file.
